


Part

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris





	

Blaine looked awkwardly around the living room. Kurt just left with Carole, to do last minute grocery shopping. It meant he's been abandoned in the Hudmel household with Finn.

And _Burt Hummel._

He met Kurt's father not even two hours earlier, and let's be honest - stuttering his own name and tripping over threshold wasn't the best first impression he could make.

'It'll be alright, don't worry' Kurt whispered, kissing his cheek softly before leaving.

"You gonna stand like that all night?" Burt walked into room, holding a bottle of beer in each hand. Finn was right behind him, arms full of snacks.

"Come sit with us" Kurt's dad said, handing Blaine a bottle. "The game's about to start."

When Blaine still stood in the same spot, Finn threw popcorn at him.

"Dude, come on! It's a Christmas tradition!"

"Tradition?" Blaine repeated in a small voice. "But... I'm..."

He hesitated. The only Christmas tradition he knew was him sitting alone in his room, unwrapping the only present he bought for himself. Blaine's family never was close, his parents preferred fancy parties than spending time with their only child. And after he came out, they cut off any contact that wasn't totally necessary. When Kurt invited him to spend Christmas with his family in Ohio, he didn't want to go. But Kurt was really persuasive, so he finally agreed, being ready to spend every minute as Kurt's shadow.

"You're Kurt's boyfriend, you're a part of this family now." Burt put his arm around his shoulders and moved him to the couch. "And it's a family tradition. We watch games, Kurt and Carole cook. You can join them later, if you want. Now, it's boys time."

"I... Okay." Blaine said, accepting a bag of chips from Finn, and smiling at Burt. "Thank you."

And if Burt noticed that lone tear coming down Blaine's cheek, he made no comments.

 


End file.
